Mini Dramas
by xCherryx
Summary: Short stories with Matt and Mimi, Sora and Tai, and Hikari. Second Story up! Tai and Sora have been together forever, but lets face it, love don't always come easy, nor does it stay easy? Yeah whatever,I hate writting summaries, read up!
1. Matt and Mimi

Authors note:

Wow it's been a frickin long ass time since I've written anything to post on here, and admitably, this one has been in the works for awhile but I've kept going back and forth from loving it to down right loathing it, so it's taken me forever just to finally finish just this part of the story and be done with it already.

This has been my first attempt, and my first completion of a short story, but I thinking of doing two other stories in this same AU, one for Sora and Tai, and another for Kari…hopefully I'll complete those too.

But for now, here ya go! And please, critique the hell out of it for me, I need to get back into my writing groove.

Thanks to those who've read my other stories and to those who have supported me writing again! Much love to ya all.

xoxox

Cherry

**The Anniversary**

It was another one of those mornings where the other side of the bed is cold and empty when it should be warm and wet with sweat from the hot summer night.

Mimi sat up in the bed, untangling herself from the dark sheets and adjusted her bra straps back onto her slim shoulders. Her eyes squinted against the rays of the afternoon sunlight breaking through the blinds. She stretched her body down across the bed and into his spot, burying her face into the mattress.

She could still smell his cologne, that scent that was uniquely his, but none of his warmth remained. Only traces of distant kisses and the brief heat of passion lingered in her memory of the night before. Their bodies entwined, locked together in fire; though the look in his eyes were empty other than lust. An unbridgeable gap had grown between them. He was traveling farther and farther away.

_Matt my love, _Mimi thought sadly, _where have you gone?_

Mimi walked groggily out into the hallway, a deep pink bathrobe hanging around her shoulders, and bumped into Tai, banging on the bathroom door.

"Morning Tai,"

"Hey Meems--Come on Kari! I need to use the shower!"

It's too early for this, Mimi thought watching the scene with her roommates, though it was afternoon.

"Hold on!" Kari snapped from behind the door. "Can't you wait like ten seconds?"

"No, I need to now! Sora's gonna kill me!"  
"It's not my fault you slept in."

"Kari!"

"So what's going on with you and Sora?" Mimi yawned and looked at him sleepily.

"I'm supposed to meet her for lunch,"

"Is that bad?"

"Yes…No…I don't know, she sounded weird on the phone. I think she knows something, and I think she's mad, but I don't know how she could know! No one knows! God she's really gonna kill me if I'm late too. Kari hurry the hell up, I'll--"

"Alright already, I'm done, go!" Kari finally emerged from the bathroom followed by the scent of lilac. "Morning Meems!" Tai shoved past her and slammed the bathroom door behind him, immediately followed by the sound of the shower.

"Morning. So what did Tai do?"

"Messed around with one of the other servers at work. He was so drunk he blabbed about it to everyone afterwards, so of course Sora found out. Such an idiot." Kari shook her head and walked over to the entry way where she began to put he shoes on.

"Hey Kari, have you seen Matt this morning?"

"Nuh-uh," She mumbled digging through her purse, smiling when she finally fished out her keys. "I worked extra early today, so no one was awake. I saw his motorcycle parked outside though when I left. Why?"

"No reason."

Mimi padded over to the kitchen, frowning when she discovered the last dregs of coffee sputtering at the bottom of the pot.

"Hey Meems! I'm going shopping wanna come?" Kari asked lingering in the doorway.

"No thanks--"

"Kari!" Tai yelled running out of the bathroom. "Oh please give me a ride! Please?"

"Oh fine lets go. Ewww Tai! Your hair is dripping!"

"No time! Lets go!"

"Bye Meems!" They both yelled.

"Here try drying it…no don't shake it like that you're spraying me!"

Their argument became muddled as they closed the door.

"Bye…"

Mimi sat at the small table and waited for the fresh coffee to brew. A pack of Matt's cigarettes lay on the table top. She reached over and lit one. She enjoyed the smell of cigarette smoke only when it was him smoking them. His cigarettes, his scent mixed with them.

_The room had smelled of incense smoke and sex._

_He reached across the bed for his pack of smokes on the nightstand. Mimi's eyes momentarily burned red as she watched him light it in the dark room. His face glowed orange with each drag. She rolled over on top of him, and surprised him by taking it from his mouth between her fingers, and studied it briefly before she stole a drag._

_"Well…there's another thing I wasn't expecting tonight." _

_She giggled, exhaled the smoke slowly, and placed it back into his lips._

_"Not as innocent as you thought?"_

_He had laughed then, and had ran his free hand down her lithe nude body. "I think you've already proved at least that much."_

_"Well I learned a lot more than English when I went to America." She had said coyly, and stole another drag off his cigarette. "A part of me almost regrets it though." ._

_"Why?"_

_"Eh, well…I've always had a lot fun…learning." She smiled mysteriously. "But I dunno…it just, never felt like this."_

_"Like what?" Matt had pressed his hand warmly against her face, and teased his fingers through her hair. _

_"Like it's so beautiful that nothing else matters."_

_He had put his cigarette out and wrapped both his arms around her. _

_"A part of me really wishes I could have done it all differently…maybe waited, for you…that and the other guy ended up being a real jerk." She admitted._

_He chuckled and kissed her. "Hey, don't worry about it."_

_"It doesn't bother you?"_

_"Admit ably, the thought of another guy touching you makes me want to kill him, but…" He considered it a bit a before answering. "…the way I see it, who we once were in the past, isn't who we are now. We can't keep thinking about all the bad things that had happened or that we'd done. Why worry about what we can't fix?"_

_She stared at him wide eyed. "It shocks me to hear such a carefree attitude from you."_

_He had shrugged. "I try not to think about the past."_

_"I like that…"_

_"Don't worry about anything. Lets just, enjoy right now."_

_"Yeah…" She nuzzled her face against his chest, mindlessly running her fingers over the contours of his body, she had begun to feel sleepy. "We'll never look back. Right now is all that really matters…"_

Mimi let the cigarette she held in her hand burn a bit longer before extinguishing it.

"And here I am," She sighed feeling bitter. "in love with a stranger…"

Everything in the diner had a yellowish tint to it from the lighting. The booths upholstered in vinyl so you can always hear whenever someone shifts their weight, the sticking squeaks underlying the sounds of people talking and servers yelling at the cooks in the kitchen. The place served cheap coffee and food that almost tasted real, but it was open twenty four hours a day and you could smoke inside. Which is why Matt would always come there.

"So, I thought you had a 'thing' at Hiroki's house tonight."

Matt jerked his head up to see Tai starring down at him, and sly smile creeping up on his lips.

"Yeah, things fell through."

"Then why are you here?"

Matt shrugged and reached across the table for his cigarettes as Tai sprawled into the booth across from him.

"So what's up?"

"Not much. How'd your thing with Sora go?"

Tai winced. "Oh man, it was bad. Real bad."

"Really? So she knows then."

"Heh, yeah."

"Go figure."

"Um excuse me, can I get you something to drink?"

Tai looked over at a cute blonde waitress, standing at their booth.

"Yeah, how bout a cherry coke. Extra cherry. Oh and how about one of those kiddy menu's, with the crayons?"

"Of course!" She giggled shamelessly, taking longer than necessary to lean over and fill Matt's coffee before she turned away. Tai watched her leave with an admiring grin spread across his face.

Matt just stared at him.

"What?"

"And you wonder why Sora gets so pissed off at you."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with a little appreciation for beauty."

"Right, if that's what you call it."

The waitress returned, leaning across the table to set up Tai's cherry coke on the kiddy menu, revealing a bit of cleavage in the process.

"Anything else for you?" She said flirtatiously.

"No, no, that's all I need. Thanks!"

She smiled before flitting away. Tai made an obvious attempt to not watch her go and stared at Matt's half eaten plate of French-fries instead.

"Hey are you gonna finish that?"

"Go for it."

"No but really," He garbled through a mouthful of fries. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh ya know, just in general."

"Uh. Not much?"

Tai took a long swig on his cherry coke and stared at him. "Okay, Dude, seriously? Mimi has been waiting up for you every night."

Matt nodded and lit another cigarette. "I know."

"Things are bad huh?"

"I don't know." Matt sighed. "They shouldn't be, it just as though she has to make everything…complicated."

"Oh yeah? Like talking about marriage and shit? Or what?"

"No, well maybe a little bit. Its not just that though."

"Then what? You guys have been together for almost forever now…Oh," Tai nodded as if he suddenly understood and grinned widely, revealing bits of french-fries wedged in between his teeth. "Ya want to be out with old and get a new upgrade. Man I totally understand that."

"That's not it." Matt took a sip of his coffee and glared at him over his cup. "Not everyone is like you."

"Ouch," Tai shuddered and picked up one of the crayons and began doodling on his kiddy menu. "Then what is it?"

"It's been almost a year now. I don't know, I just keep wondering how long can this really last? I just look at this girl who's somehow managed to get into my life, and I just wonder how the hell she got there?"

"So are you just freaked out, or what?"

"I don't know. It's just that, she's really begun to press more about…the past."

"Oh. But dude you've been with her for this long now, isn't it about time? I mean come on, Sora knows just about everything about me…well that is uh," He coughed. "Well, she knows things about me."

Matt shrugged , ashes his cigarette and stared out the window. His reflection glaring back at him against the darkness outside.

"No but seriously. Just tell her what she wants to know. It'll be easier that way."

"I can't Tai, you know I can't."

"Yeah, but is your need for privacy really so great that you'll ruin the longest relationship you've ever had? Take it from me man, tell your woman what she wants to hear, otherwise expect to see her packing,"

Matt extinguished his cigarette and returned to staring out the window, and watched the evening traffic drone by.

Tai sighed and furiously began coloring away on the kiddy menu. Matt shifted a bit, irritated by the endless buzz of the neon lights semi-flickering above them. The scratching of Tai's crayon against the paper, his gaze flickering to the crumbs of crayon caught on the edge of his sleeve. After a few moments of silence Matt finally responded.

"Maybe she should go."

"What? Dude, Mimi is the best thing you've ever had going for you! If anything I can't believe she's stuck around all this time. How long were you expecting her to wait? And what, now? Your just gonna let her go just because?" The crayon between his fingers cracked. "If you push her away Matt, you're a damn fool."

"Great speech Tai. You're the last person who should be handing out relationship advice."

"Hey I'm just trying to help you out. I may not be perfect, but at least my girl knows that much about me. When are you gonna finally let Mimi in? I'm sorry to be so harsh man, but you know I'm right." He sulked, tossing the now broken crayon across the table.

"Yeah maybe."

Mimi awoke to the soft creak of the door opening, a crack of light seeping into the room and blinding her vision.

"Matt?"

"Hey babe, I'm home."

She felt the mattress shift as he sat down , and leaned in to kiss her lips.

She breathed him in deeply, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him all the way down onto her. "You've been gone a long time…"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"Where do you go?"

"No where. I've just had a lot to do." He sounded mildly irritated, or maybe he was just tired.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He sat up again, pulled of his clothes and climbed under the sheets with her. She moved her body closer against his warmth and tried to look at him in the darkness. His back was turned her, it felt like an eternity ago when every night they would go to bed, he had always slept facing her. She snuck an arm over his waist and pulled herself even closer against his body, skin to skin.

"Matt…I have to ask." His body stiffened slightly in her arms. "Do you still love me?"

He finally rolled over, in the dim glow from the streetlight outside shining in through the curtains, she could make out a wet shine in his eyes. He blinked and it was gone.

"What?"

"Do you still want me?" She could hear that teary crack forming in her voice and hated herself for it.

He breathed in deeply and just looked at her, trying to make her face out in the darkness. She wanted more than anything for him to hold her, even that would be a better answer than his silence.

"Look around you," he said softly. "If I didn't want you, I wouldn't keep you around. If I wasn't in love with you, I wouldn't be with you now."

"Then why does it feel like you've been avoiding me? Why can't we talk about anything? When are you finally going to let me in?"

"I can't. Not you, not my family, not anyone."

She began to cry, she closed her eyes to try to the stop the tears, but they still retreated down her cheeks.

"Don't cry babe," he said as he brushed away her tears. "That's just the way I am. If I let you in, I'll just end up hurting you."

"You already are." He sighed again, rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I love you. You're the only thing that really matters in my life. You know that right?"

"I don't know," Mimi cried. "All I know is that I feel like I'm losing you more and more every day. That things will never go back to how they used to be."

"Mimi--"

"I know. We promised each other that we'd live for the day, not wallow in the past, yeah I know."

He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Why do things have to change?"

"Because they are! I don't know why!" She snapped sitting up. She was beginning to feel like it was all hopeless. How could she explain that all the time they'd been together, she'd thought they would only grow closer. Now it felt as though they were strangers.

"You know everything there is to know about me. And everyday I feel like I know you less and less. It's almost been a year Matt…a whole year. How long am I going to have to wait?"

She looked over at him to meet his blue gaze. Even in the dark she could make out the slight frown on his lips. After a moment he looked away. She shook her head and laid back down.

"Fine, I don't want to fight about this anymore. Besides there's nothing left to say. Lets just go to sleep," she murmured, and moved farther away form him. Though she didn't want things to end like that.

Matt awoke early the next morning feeling dazed but strangely awake though he'd only gotten a few hours of sleep. The sun was just coming up, casting a few stray rays of light into the bedroom. Mimi breathed softly beside him, her face half buried in her pillow, her hair in disarray. God he really did love her…didn't he?

He drove his motorcycle through the empty streets and stopped at a small café for coffee. He sat outside on his bike with his coffee watching the morning traffic begin to pick up.

Why do things have to be so shitty? He thought. They were perfect, except for that one thing. She always wanted him to remember what he wanted to forget. The one thing he just couldn't give her. How did things get this way? Did he really have to give her his past so they could have a future?

_"These must have hurt." She said coyly running her fingers over the faded pink lines. _

_"Yeah…I was a fucked up kid."_

_"What happened?"_

_He met her gaze just long enough to see the concern there. He shook his head and looked at her lips instead. "It was nothing. Just something I had to deal with."_

_"Matt--"_

_He'd cut her off with a kiss, deep and slow. Then pulled away. "Lets not talk about it. It's nothing."_

_"Give me your pain." She whispered and reached up to take his hands in hers. "I can take it for you. You don't have to hide it in your scars. I can take it."_

_He just shook his head and didn't say anything._

_"I love you." She said resolutely._

_"I know…"_

She could take it. Could she?

At that moment, she had looked so beautiful. So strong. He almost believed her, he almost gave into her. But how could he possibly share that pain with anyone? Especially her.

She's going to leave me, he thought. It brought a different kind of pain to him. The thought of her gone made it suddenly hard for him to breathe.

He took another sip of his coffee, it tasted bitter. He threw it away in a nearby trash can and mounted his bike. A whole year.

What the hell am I thinking?

How can I let her go?

Oh god Mimi…

He revved the engine and took off down the street.

Mimi stretched her legs and stared irritably at the clock on the wall. Twenty minutes left and her shift was finally over. Today's the day, she thought miserably. It's been one full year, and maybe that's all it will ever be.

"I'm home."

"Hi Meems! How was work?" Kari yelled and peeked her head out of the kitchen.

"Tiring, it's been a long day. I think I'll just take a bath and pass out." Mimi sighed and took her shoes off, leaving her purse on the floor. She swayed across the living room into the hall towards her room. "Hey is Matt home? I thought I saw his motorcycle parked outside--" She trailed off staring dazed by a startled looking Matt, in the process of lighting a candle. The entire room was full of candles, all pink and white, with various flowers in the same coloring.

He smiled shyly and blew out the match he was holding. "Welcome home."

Mimi didn't know what to say as she looked around the room, her senses overwhelmed by the glow and over powering scent of flowers.

"What is all this?"

He walked over to her, pulling her into the room and closing the door. "Happy anniversary baby."

She shook her head and covered her eyes with her free hand. How was she supposed to feel with all this? A part of her wanted to smile, to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him like there were no problems, like everything was okay. But things weren't okay.

"It's beautiful…but…" She pulled her hand away from him and looked into his eyes. He looked away, his smile fading completely.

"I'm sorry. But how can you think that this is going to make everything okay again? I mean, what I am supposed to do with this?" She sat on the bed, feeling sick inside.

"Do what you want to with it!"

"Oh this is so like you Matt Ishida! You always thinks that you can make everything okay with…what? Flowers? Candles? Romantic garbage?"

"Is that how you see this? As garbage? Nothing is ever good enough for you, is it Mimi?"

"I've told you! I don't want any of this anymore! We've been together for a year now! A full year! Shouldn't we be past this stage? Shouldn't there be something more than _this_?" She gestured helplessly to the room.

"What more do you want?"

"I want truth! I want honesty! I want to know the man that I love and wake up with! What it is that takes you away to that place in your head sometimes! I've been so patient Matt! Haven't I always given you your space? Been with you all this time even though, most of the time I never know what's wrong!"

"I didn't realize it was hard for you." He spat. "How often I must make you so miserable."

"No, don't even start with that bullshit." She groaned.

"Yeah, it's always about my bullshit isn't it? Because you're always perfect."

She shot him a furious look. He smirked slightly, and turned his back and started to look furiously for a pack of cigarettes in the room.

"Yeah well at least you know the reasons behind my issues."

"You know me better than anyone Meems. Why isn't that ever enough for you?"

"Because I know you well enough to be here now. But I don't think I'll ever know you well enough to be here in the future."

Matt stopped searching through the mess on the dresser, and stood silently still with his back to her.

Mimi stared at one of the candles on their nightstand. It had melted completely and even as she watched it sputtered out into the pool of wax it had left.

Was this it? Were they doomed? Is it over?

She could have laughed at the thoughts in her head. As though things weren't painful enough, It seemed like every memory she had with him was playing back in her mind like an old film. This beautiful boy. Her beautiful boy. How funny that her boy in her memories was the same man in the room with her.

The light snick of his lighter snapped her out of her reverie. She looked over to him lighting two cigarettes at once in his mouth, removing one and handed it to her. They smoked in silence for awhile, both at a loss of what to do or say.

Finally, Matt looked at her. She met his gaze steady and they looked into each other for a long time before he finally spoke.

"I don't want you to leave."

"What do you want?"

He didn't break their gaze as he stepped close to her.

"I don't know what I want for the future, I'm just kinda figuring it all out as I go along. But I know I want you there."

"Matt…" Her anger that had pooled in her gut was now flowing out of her, blurring her vision till she could no longer seem him, and turned into tears.

"I know and I'm sorry," He kneeled down in front of her, pressing his forehead against her knees. "I can't promise you anything. I'm really fucked up when it comes to these things. But you're the only one I want to wake up to. And the thought of you leaving…I don't think I can take it."

She knew she couldn't take it either. She loved him more than anything. But everything felt so helpless, what if they were never okay again?

"So, what are we going to do? How are we going to stop coming to this?"

"I'm not even sure if I know how to but…if you stay, I'll let you in."

"What?" She looked over at him to see him starring thoughtfully at his scars. He looked up at her, starring earnestly into her eyes.

"I'll let you in."

She really began to cry then. She wasn't even sure if she really believed him which her cry even more. But when she felt him cup her face with her hands and kissed her face, the ache, the need for him, her love for him, filled her so wholly at that moment she didn't care if it was true or not. Maybe things wouldn't work out. Maybe there was not future for them. But at the moment, it was their last chance to hold onto hope. Maybe it would be one of their last moments together.

She barely took any notice when pulled her down onto the bed with him. The fire between them was growing again, and she clung to him desperately as though they could merge into each other, combine souls and never feel lost again.

Will he ever really let me in? She wondered. She pulled his face down close to hers when he entered her and stared into his eyes.

"I love you Mimi," he whispered. "I love you so much."

Maybe…she thought. For now, that's enough…


	2. Sora and Tai

Yay! it's the second story of my Mini Drama Series! Are you excited? I'm pretty stoked, but unfortunately, this is part 1 of 2, and well…part two of this story is still in the works cause well, I got excited about the third story I wanna do in this series so I started that one instead…hee hee, sorry, but I will get the rest of this story out soon! (I hope!)

As always, pleeeeeaaaaassse review. I absolutely love love love them, and no really, please critique the hell out of my stories, as much as I love to think of my self as like the ultimate coolest shit, I know it's not true lol, no but seriously...xD

Much love to ya alls,

Cherry

Ps: Omfg! I've tried editing this like a thousand times so that it would have breaks between parts so it made more sense when you read it! >. Sadly Fanficnet hates me, and it keeps looking exactly the same I can't figure out how to fix it, so...well..sorry. I hope it's not too bad >. grrrrrrrrr just read carefully? gaawd thats lame...anways...

Digimon is not mine, yada yada yada, blah blah, and so forth…

**Love Comes and Goes**

"No Tai!"

"Come on baby, can't we at least talk about it? We can make things alright."

"I don't think you could say anything that would make any of this 'alright', I'm done Tai."

"Don't say that babe, I'll take you out for lunch tomorrow, my treat, we'll talk, I'll make it up to ya! You know I'd do anything for you doll!"

She sighed not knowing what to say. She tried to muster up all the courage she had to tell him off. Tell him he could go off and fuck whoever he wanted cause she was through. But for whatever reason, something would never let her completely let go. She could feel the words building up in her, she was done being hurt, she was done with him. _Just end it_!

"Okay…I'll meet you." She muttered and was just about to hang up before she heard him speak again.

"Sora?"

"What?"

"I love you baby…"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Click.

She set the phone aside and laid back onto her bed. The clock on her nightstand ticked away in the silence of her room as she thought of about what life would be like if her and Tai would really come to an end. The thought made her want to cry.

Tai had always been there. At least for the most memorable and important parts of her life he was. It was funny for her to think, did I even have a life before meeting him?

Before him, everything was dull, monotone, draped in shades of gray. With him everything was loud and full of light and color. He was fun and exciting. With him life was an adventure, nothing was insignificant, there were so many possibilities. That was why she loved him. But with his adventurous, carefree nature, came a complete inability for him to ever be tamed.

_How many times am I going to have to forgive him?_

He was late. Sora knew he would be, but still couldn't help but look at her watch and wait impatiently, feeling restless in her now muted anger.

She sipped her water and let her eyes wander around to the other patrons of the little outdoor café feeling a pang of envy when she eyed a happy looking couple sitting a few table away.

She looked away and let her mind wander. This was the café her and Tai would go out to often. It was her favorite place because they had had, what she considered to be, their first official date.

The memory made her smile. That date had me her so happy if not for any other reason than the fact it had made her feel so relieved.

The night before, she and Tai hung out alone at Tai's parents house, she couldn't remember why it was that no one else was around, but they had been feeling mischievous and bored, and after raiding the refrigerator Tai had had the ingenious idea of breaking into his dad's liquor cabinet.

They had ended up drunk and caught in laughter in the middle of his living room floor. The movie they had been watching was left still playing, long forgotten.

"Ya know Soraa," he had slurred. "You really need to lighten up like this more often! Your usually so serious and so busy study study studying!"

"Eh? Just because I'm serious about school it doesn't mean I can't cut loose!"

"Yeaah, but you could be really cool! Like me."

This had had her laughing to the point of tears.

"What?" he asked looking so offended she had just laughed even more. "Don't laugh! I'm cool!"

He made move to grab her but somehow ended up banging his knee into the coffee table.

"Oh Tai! Are you okay?" she had asked still giggling. She crawled across the floor to him, and leaned slightly against him to look at his knee.

"Yeah yeah--oww--I'm fine!" He had looked as though he was about to speak more when he closed his mouth and stared at her, his expression unusually serious looking.

She had suddenly felt so awkward she tried to scoot herself away so she wouldn't have been so close to him. But at the same time he had also tried to move either to be closer or away from her and somehow she ended up hitting him in the face with her elbow.

"Ow! Damn Sora!" His nose had started to bleed.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She managed to stand up and stumbled over to kitchen to grab paper towels, and ran back into the living room where he had pulled himself up onto the couch, holding his head back.

"Reminth me not to sit so cloth to you when your drunk."

She tried not to laugh at how nasally his voice had sounded when he spoke holding his nose. She sat next to him on the couch and gently applied pressure holding the paper towels to it.

After a little while they both had been silent, and she when she pulled the towels away she smiled when it had stopped bleeding.

Tai smiled back at her, and moved his hand up to brush away the loose strands of hair that fallen on her face.

"You're so nice Sora."

The whole thing had made her blush but she found that she couldn't look away from him. His hand had still rested on the back of her neck. She wasn't sure if he had been pulling gently or if she had been the one who moved her head in closer to his, but she could feel the light tickle of his breath before he had kissed her.

She had pulled away.

"Tai--"

He pulled her back down, and this time she returned his kiss with equal passion. The alcohol had numbed her mind so thoughts moved slowly, but she could feel the nervous excitement growing within her clearly. This feeling, it had been building between for awhile, she just hadn't known what it was. Before she could fully grasp what was happening, she felt herself fall back on the couch, she had felt the weight of him on her, his hands had been shaking as he had stroked the side of her face trailing down her neck. Her hands had taken a life of their own and had started traveling down his back pulling him closer to her. She realized she had wanted him more than any other boy she'd known.

That same thought suddenly filled her with fear. They had been friends for so long, what was she doing? What if they went through with this and she lost him?

She had shoved him off of her, and had ran to the door frantically trying to put her shoes on.

"Sora? Sora!" he had yelled after her, as she had run out the door, trying not to stumble down the stairs, and continued running when she reached the street. She could hear him still calling after her, but she felt to embarrassed and ashamed to look back.

_I've ruined everything_! She had thought, tears had started to flow down her cheeks. _He'll hate me now. How could I have been so stupid?_

The next morning though, he had left her a text message to meet him at the café. She had felt nervous and not to mention hung over. But when she showed up to the café, he stood out front waiting for her, with a small fistful of daisies in his hand that she knew he had to have stolen from the flowers planted outside of his apartment building.

"Sora! You look beautiful today, though a bit hung over I might add. Want breakfast?"

She laughed knowing full well how disheveled she had looked. She nodded and was about to sit down when he reached over and slide one of the daisy's behind her ear, and grinned.

"Yup," he had declared.

"'Yup' what?"

"You're most definitely my girl now."

She just sat there completely speechless even as the server came to their table to take their order. She nodded numbly as he had asked if pancakes were okay, and ordered them three servings, two for him, with eggs and bacon.

After the server left he asked. "You don't want to be my girl?"

"Thanks for letting me have any say in this!" She laughed.

"That's a 'yes' right?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Yeah…sure. Why not?"

And they had been together ever since.

Feeling sad suddenly, Sora looked down at her watch again and debated whether or not she just go back home. She almost got up when she caught sight of Kari's car pulling up to the side of street, dumping out a very frazzled looking Tai.

He staggered down the walk a bit before spotting her, and just leapt the little fence of the café's patio and stood by her table.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He moved in to kiss her, but she turned her head and he got her cheek instead. "So, you're still mad?"

"You're damn right I'm still mad." She murmured, casting him a brief glance before taking a sip of her water.

"Sora I'm sorry! I told you, I was drunk, I wasn't really thinking clearly and she just kept pulling me along, having me do this and that--"

"I didn't ask for details."

"God, I know, sorry, it's so stupid. I'm stupid--"

"Yeah I agree."

"It meant nothing, absolutely nothing, you know--"

"That you can't help yourself. Yeah, I know." She'd heard his excuses so many times now. This whole argument was almost routine these days. Even the tone his voice took during his 'pleas for forgiveness', his voice would sound frantic, desperate, and on the verge on being whiny. He was like a little boy begging for toy that he wants so badly though he knows he's misbehaved and doesn't deserve it.

His pleas would keep droning on until she finally said something. Usually she'd eventually laugh at his desperation, smack him good naturedly and tell him he's a dumb jerk but unfortunately she loved him. This time it wasn't that easy.

"Are you done yet?"

He stopped mid sentence and stared at her.

"What?"

"Tai, this can't go on."

He looked confused and was about to resume talking but she continued.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again Tai, I'm done. Simple as that. What sucks is that I _do _know you, and I do love you. But how many more girls are there going to be? How many more times am I going to have to hear, from your fucking boss no less, that you've slept or 'fooled around with' yet another girl. It's almost becoming a joke except for that fact that every time this happens, I get hurt. We've been together five years Tai. And I've had to put up with this shit for almost two years. I'm tired of it, I'm tired of being hurt. I don't know if I can forgive you again."

"So--Sora, I…I…We can get through this, I mean, yeah! You said so yourself, it's been five years!"

"For once Tai, I'd really like to hear from you, exactly how _we're _supposed to get through this?"

And for once, Tai was speechless.

"I think Sora's gonna leave me…"

Mimi looked up from her magazine and stared at Tai, shocked.

"Are you serious?"

After kicking off his shoes he stumbled to couch and threw himself on it.

"Heh yeah…am I serious? I dunno if I can ever be serious but she sure as hell is."

"Aww Tai, I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?"

He shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I really don't know."

"It probably wouldn't hurt if you stopped chasing after other girls Tai!" Kari yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh shut up Kari, not now."

"Mmm, she is right you know." Mimi nodded and returned back to reading her magazine.

"Ah of course I know! That's not the point though, help me come up with a way to make her forgive and love me again!"

"I'm surprised it took her this long." Kari commented as walked into the living and sat on the other end of the couch.

"Meems!" Tai whined, ignoring Kari, and snuggled against her. "What am I gonna do?"

"Well sweetie, you have to decide what's more important to you. Being with Sora, or being with lots of other girls."

"Of course Sora is most important! But I can't help it! I love women…"

Kari groaned and cast Mimi a look that said 'my brother is hopeless.'

Mimi giggled and patted Tai on the head. "I know you do, but if you want to keep Sora your just gonna have to give them all up."

"You girls are no help." Tai moaned and got up from the couch and stretched. "I need another man to talk to! Where's Matt?"

Mimi bit her lip and looked down at her magazine. "He said he had a thing a Hiroki's house, probably band practice or something."

Kari looked over at Mimi with a sympathetic look. Tai stood there feeling awkward in the sudden tension. He'd been getting the idea lately that perhaps things between Mimi and Matt hadn't been going all too smoothly either. He felt bad for Mimi cause he was just about as confused as she was as to why Matt had been going out and leaving her alone so much.

"Uh okay, well I'm gonna go out for a walk. I'll see ya girls!"

Tai wandered the streets aimlessly. He loved the area where they all lived. There were lots of trees lining the streets and plenty of small restaurants. Sora loved coming over and going on 'adventure walks' as they called them.

"Urrrrrgh!" Tai growled in frustration, running his hands through his mass of hair. "Just don't think about her Tai." He said to himself. "Think about anything else but Sora!"

He kept walking, his pace faster this time, and stopped when he got to the Twenty Four Seven, which was a diner, if you can't tell by the name, that was open all the time.

Stepping into the neon lighting and the murmur of the patrons voices soothed him a bit. He stood waiting to be seated until he noticed the familiar blonde head of Matt sitting alone in a booth in the smoking section. He grinned as she strolled over thinking 'oh he's so busted.'

"So, I thought you had a 'thing' at Hiroki's house tonight." He laughed inwardly to himself, thinking that Matt must have thought the same thing he did just by the way he jerked his head up.

"Yeah, things fell through."

Tai threw himself into the booth across from him. They shot the shit for awhile and Tai pried a bit into what was going on with him and Mimi. Tai actually really respected Matt for being able to be so committed, though he would never openly admit that to him, and it pissed him off to hear that they may not make it as a couple either. Tai never thought Matt of all people would ever fall in love, and to be with Mimi for as long as they had, how could he fuck that all up?

_Of course, how could I have fucked up everything with Sora?_ He thought feeling irritated all over again.

He picked up one of the remaining crayons that he hadn't broken, and began coloring on his kiddie menu with a vengeance.

"So, enough talk about you and Mimi. What's else is going on?"

When Matt didn't say anything Tai looked up at him to seem him staring at him skeptically.

"So dude? What's up?"

"I'm pissed! Between the shit of you and Meems, and the shit going on with Sora…"

"Yeah, you said things went bad?"

Tai laughed bitterly. "Ya think? Things didn't just go bad, things went pretty much over."

"Over?"

"Yeah, like as in, done, finished, the end, sayonara!"

"Right, I got it."

"I just don't know what to do man! I mean, I love Sora, she's totally awesome, there's no other chick like her, there's no other girl I'd ever actually be wanna be with. But what can I say? It's like, I need other girls to prove that to me. Ya know? Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah I get it, but haven't you said this to her?"

"I have! But that's the problem, is that _she_ doesn't get it. She wants--what the word she used again? Oh right-- 'complete fidelity'--whatever that means."

"Faithfulness, basically."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. But what am I supposed to do?"

Matt just shrugged. "Sorry man, I don't what to tell ya. Other than I believe these are your exact words: tell your woman what she wants to hear, otherwise expect to see her packin. Though in your case, I think it's do what your woman wants you to do."

"Gee thanks," Tai muttered. "You're about as much help as the girls were."

Tai paced the floor of his room endlessly. He was determined to stay awake as long as it took for him to come up with a plan to win back Sora. Twenty minutes later he had paced himself to exhaustion and passed out halfway onto his bed.

In the morning, despite his back pain, he had woken up with not just one, but three plans he considered to be ingenious and infallible.

"Ha ha ha! Now to begin Operation Get Sora Back!" Tai laughed maniacally. "Just you wait Sora! We'll be together again!"

Mimi and Kari who'd both just barely woken up, sat drinking coffee in the kitchen. Both of their eyes bulged and both nearly choked.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Kari shuddered.

"It's too early for this." Mimi muttered in response, and tried to stifle a shudder of her own.

Stay tuned for part 2! Tai's Operation Get Sora Back!


End file.
